


Quiet in the Library

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Art by Tsukiharu, Bingo, Cute boys in-love, Established Relationship, Finals Week, Fluff, Kisses, Library, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Slice of Life, Stony Bingo, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finals week. Steve and Tony are stressing over exams. One thing leads to another and they're making out on top of the library table!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ Tsukiharu-san ](http://tsukiharu.tumblr.com/) for letting me borrow this [amazing piece of art](http://tsukiharu.tumblr.com/post/144407176004/i-was-bored-lmao-my-father-s-pc-is-not-really-made). If you like it, you can drop by her tumblr page for a reblog or like~ 
> 
> **CAP_IRONMAN BINGO 2016 ROUND 1** : [O3] _Free Space_ (Originally for S3 - Cuddling - but it ended up more 'making-out'-y"

“If you ask me, this is stupid,” Tony lamented over equations in front of him, frowning. “We’re a bunch of grade-A superheroes. We save the world on a regular basis, and _yet_ they have to _test us_ for our _academic aptitude_?” He glared at the words announcing finals week on the hologram.

It promoted the event on a 360-degee wide-screen hologram at the main lobby like some sort of Second Coming, as if the _Avengers_ would be dumb enough to believe that.

The pair sat together in an less crowded part of the library with asymmetric book piles on either end. Tony had only had his tablet out. Steve, on the other hand, had a mountainous tower of books which threatened to topple over at the slightest breeze.

Steve shot his boyfriend a stern look, thin brown reading glasses ruining the effect. “You’re one to talk. You barely have any materials out! You’ve been scratching at that math problem since I started World History… at breakfast!” He gestured to the late afternoon sun painted the sky orange in the window. “And, finals are next week.”

“Pfft,” Tony sniggered, giving him a pout. He took off his red-rimmed framed and pinched the bridge of his noise, sighing in exhaustion. “I’ll have you know that I’m working on the _Poincare Conjecture_.”

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Steve stared at him questioningly.

Tony dropped his glasses on the table, leaning on one elbow as he tried to hide his fits of laughter. He failed miserably at the hiding.

Steve clenched his jaw in annoyance. “What?” He snapped with a surly expression.

Tony abruptly stopped laughing. “Woah, woah, Steve, take it easy.” He held his hands in the air defensively. His eyes softened, expression portraying earnestness. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like a pompous douche. I just sometimes forget that you aren’t in that class.”

“I don’t know if that’s an insult or a compliment.” Steve brushed it off. “So…” He motioned for Tony to continue, “Are you going to tell me what it is or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?”

With a wide berth of table between them, Tony grinned cockily. He lowered his voice in to a seductive lower octive. “S’that a threat or a promise, Rogers?” He opened his arms, palms up, and flicked his fingers in a _come at me_ motion. “What’ll it be?”

Steve growled and launched himself towards Tony in one swift motion, catching the brunet by surprise.

“Wha-oh! Steve!” Tony giggled and groaned. He lay flat on the wooden table, legs scrambling for purchase with his arm around Steve’s shoulders. He blushed deep red when a smug-looking Steve hover above him with the ceiling in the background.

He protested, “We’re in the library!”

“Don’t care. You didn’t deny wanting this.” Steve smirked predatorily. “If I want you, I’m gonna take you for as long as you don’t say you want me to stop.”

“But Steve,” Tony complained, hands fisted on the back of Steve’s jacket. “We’re in the _library_. Literally one of the most open spaces on campus. Anyone could _walk in_ and _see us_! Not to mention I think Fury’s got some kind of super-secret spy cameras hidden everywhere!”

“Still just excuses.” Steve nipped at Tony’s jaw. “You still haven’t said no.”

“Steeeeeeeve,” Tony moaned. Steve rained hot dry butterfly kisses all over his skin. He threw his head back, offering Steve more expanse of neck to work with. The effect was immediate. Lips mapped the long column of his neck, around the shape of his Adam’s Apple, and into the dip of his throat.

Steve made happy rumbling noises while he worked.

“Ste—eve! C’mere,” Tony mumbled, pulling Steve’s face closer to his. Their lips locked in another kiss—sweet and chaste.

Steve supported Tony’s neck, controlling the angle. He also made sure that Tony didn’t accidently bang it on the table. He licked his boyfriend’s lips, and Tony opened his mouth to let him it. The kiss steadily became filthier.

“I was promised tickling.” Tony faked a glare with his eyes twinkling brightly. “I didn’t know you meant tonsil-tickling!”

Steve blushed, head dropping on Tony’s shoulder. “I want you,” he mumbled into the red cloth of Tony’s jacket. “Tony, god, I want you right now, but we’re studying and I…”

Tony chest started to shake. He gently pushed Steve away. “Okay,” he said, cradling Steve’s face. “Me too. I want you too.” He looked down at his tended black pants and snorted. “That is going to make walking out of here a challenge.”

Steve followed his eyes. “Oh! You’re…”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, “Of course I’m hard. I’ve got my hunky supersoldier boyfriend having his pretty little way with me on top of a library table. Of course I’m going to get hard. I’m young and virile and—mpff!” He glared at the hand covering his mouth.

Steve looked bright-red like a tomato. “Okay, I get it. Will you stop talking? It’s embarrassing!”

Tony nodded. “You’re the one who started _ravishing me_ , Steve!” He retorted playfully. “C’mon, get’off and help me up. You are carrying me piggy-back all the way to the dorms. We’ll be embarrassed together.”

Steve helped him up.

Now, Tony sat on the table with Steve between his legs. He watched the way Steve watched him—dark brooding eyes like he was planning strategies to win the next world war. All that for Tony. “Thinking kinky things there, babe?”

Steve nodded in slow-motion. “Yes,” he said without an ounce of shame. “I’m imagining how I’m going to spread you out on bed when we get back to the dorms.”

Tony grew light-headed when all his blood ran south. “O—okay. Lemme just—lemme just grab my tablet then you can whisk me away.”

Steve also packed-up his school stuff into his backpack. Tony was still in the same position, waiting for him with a cheeky grin. He gestured for Steve to turn around. Steve obeyed, bending slightly so that Tony can wrap his legs around his waist. He hooked his legs under Tony’s knees. Tony cuddled against his back immediately.

“Hmmm, Steve.” Tony pressed his face against Steve’s nape. “So hard for you baby.” He licked the shell of Steve’s ear. “Think you’re up for some weight-running? I don’t think I’m going to last long.”

“Hold on,” Steve growled in his Captain America voice.

No one else said a word about the pair zooming out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun). 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
